Hell harbours no forgiveness
by Defective h0rcrux
Summary: With constant pressure to join the ranks of the death eaters and a mother hell bent on marrying and murdering every wealthy man in the wizzarding world the last thing Blaise Zabini wants to do is start up a romance with the princess of Gryfindor. ( M for language and later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

Hell harbours no forgiveness.

**Ok, This fic was too hard to banish from my mind. I am in love with the character of Blaise Zabini (not to mention the actor that plays him in the film is gorgeous!) well anyway, I think Blaises character and family are so interesting and I wish they played a bigger part within the books. So I decided to create my own version of what happened o Blaise.**

"The black widow" she muttered as she tossed the Daily Prophet onto the table. Her slim fingers curled into fists as her plump lips contirted into a scowl.  
Anya Zabini did not look at all like a regular forty year old woman. Her hair was long and black with a natural curl to it. Her eyes shone as blue as they did when she was sixteen and her skin was still as soft as the finest silk, Indeed Anya Zabini did not look forty.  
Blaise watched her with an amused expression on his face as she curled and uncurled her fists.  
"Im sorry mother?" He schooled his tone into one of boredom instead of amusement.  
"They're calling me the 'black widow in this ridiculous paper!"  
"I wonder why on earth they would call you that" a hint of sarcasm was present in his voice. He kept his eyes trained on the plate of food in front of him.  
"Me either" she muttered, not noticing his sarcasm. "Are you all packed for Hogwarts?"  
He had been packed for weeks. His house was one of the biggest within the wizzarding world, his pureblood status remained intact so he was often invited to many events and his mother offered him the world and more, Yet all he longed for was ti lay in the four poster bed in the dark dungeon, the green and silver silk sheets sliding around on his skin at night and roam the many halls of the castle by day.  
"Yes mother."  
"Good" she nodded and stood. "Piri" she clicked her fingers and the house else appeared immediately. "Clear up" she waved her hand in Blaises direction and with that she left the room.  
Blaise shook his head as he reached for the Daily Prophet that his mother had angrily discarded. He read the article with an amused expression on his face.

_'Black widow to wed again._

_Anya Zabini - also known as the Black Widow" - is said to have another wedding about to be put under her diamond encrusted belt! Not only will this be her seventh wedding but most likely the seventh untimely death of her many unfortunate a husband. Although beautiful beyond her years, Anya Zabini is a walking talking honey trap and we advise this mystery man to get out now before its too late!  
Could this marriage be the real thing? Or just another thousand galleons in the bank account? '_

He finished reading and shook his head. That woman would never have enough money.

**Two weeks later.**

Blaise entered the great hall with a smile on his face. He was now a seventh year and the school seemed livelier and more full of opportunities than ever.  
The loud hum of a thousand voices came melodically to his ears as he walked over to the Slytherin table. He looked around and smiled as he took his usual seat next to Draco.  
"Blaise" smiled the blonde as be extended a pale hand.  
"Draco" he replied taking the blondes hand shaking it twice. "Nice summer?"  
"But of course" Draco smiled, although the haunted look in his eyes suggested otherwise. "Yours?"  
Blaise couldn't help but notice the almost invisible violet bags under the blondes eyes and the slight hollow of his cheeks that suggested weight loss.  
"Fine as usual" he replied reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice. "I take you've seen the prophet?"  
Dracos face cracked into a large grin as loud barks of laughter left his lips.  
"Hows she handling it?" He smirked trying to control his laughter.  
"As well as always" Blaise smirked back as the two began to laugh again. "Honestly, that woman is a vulture."  
Draco clapped him on the back as the sorting ceremony again.  
Ten slytherins, eight Gryfindors,six Ravenclaw and three Hufflepuff later he felt Draco nudge his side.  
"Hm?" He questioned as he turned to look at his friend.  
"Potter and his minions are staring" whispered Malfoy, his usual malice toward Potter not as evident as usual within his tone.  
Blaise turned his head the the left and was met with four pairs of eyes. Potter, Granger, Boy Weasley and Girl Weasley.  
He cocked an eye brow at Potter and tilted his head to the left.  
Scowling and grumbling something to Ron, Harry turned his head and glared at his plate.  
"Not even a full day and their pegging us as death eaters again already" Blaise said shaking his head.  
Draco chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, fucking pathetic".  
Blaise looked back over to the Gryfindor table to see one set of eyes still on him, Granger.  
He tilted his head and her lips curled into a snarl but she still didn't look away. He raised a questioning eye brow to which she only scowled deeper. Annoyed now he glared at her, she raised both her eye brows then turned away, glancing back once to scowl at him before she engaged herself in conversation with the rest of her friends.  
"Bloody Gryfidors" he muttered earning a chuckle from Malfoy.  
The ceremony ended an hour later and Blaise began the usual decent to the dungeons.  
He entered the familiar common room and settled into the large black armchair whilst Draco sunk into the sofa. Crabbe and Goyle stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
"Draco" Blaise nodded towards the two boys.  
"Oh" Draco waved his hand. "Shoo, go on, unpack or something"  
The two tottered of awkwardly, shooting worried backward glances to a frowning Malfoy.  
"I honestly don't know why you bother with those imbeciles" Blaise commented as Pansy perched on the arm of the sofa closest to Draco. "Or this one." He gestured towards Pansy who glared at him before turning her attention back to Draco.  
"Ive missed you Draco" she purred as she ran a finger down the back of his neck. "All those lonely nights of the summer without you"  
Draco shook his body and her finger fell from his neck.  
"Honestly Pansy I don't think Zabini wants to hear about you wanking yourself off over me"  
Pansy guffawed and stood up. Her cheeks tinted crimson as she stormed off in the direction of the girls dormitory.  
"Such a catch" Blaise muttered as he stood and stretched before heading towards the boys dormitories.  
"At least shes something to do when I'm bored" Draco shrugged as he began to follow Blaise to their room.  
"Your disgusting you know" he muttered in reply.  
"Well treat them mean keep them keen" Draco shrugged as they descended down a flight of stairs. "And at least Im getting some"  
"Just because I don't associate myself with the house bikes does not mean Im not getting any" he gave Draco a pointed look.  
They entered their dorm room and both climbed into bed.  
"Im just saying Blaise, Ive never seen you give any female at Hogwarts any attention. Are you sure you're not ... Batting for the other team."  
"I shall not dignify that with an answer" he snorted in reply as he waved his wands and turned out the lights. He fell asleep within minuets within the comfort of the green and silver silk sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell harbours no forgiveness.

Chapter two.

Being back at Hogwarts was an an amazing feeling. Every student seemed to pollute the corridors with some kind of happiness and excitement. Even the Slytherins seemed happier this year and that was a huge shock.

Even though she loved the muggle world magic had left a permanent print on her heart. Everyday she would wake up and still be amazed she was able to do such things. Everyday she would look at her wand and an excited disbelief would rush through her.

She smiled to herself as she strolled down the corridor to her first lesson.

She approached the classroom door to see a notice tacked to it.

_"Potion partners" _

she groaned inwardly as she read down the list. It wasn't that she didn't want to work with another student, it was that she didn't want them to jeopardise her chances of passing her NEWTs.

She continued to read down the list.

"_Weasley - Lovegood_

_Potter - Bones_

_Abott - Malfoy_

_Granger - Zabini"_

She groaned inwardly again. Working with a Slytherin was one thing, but working with Blaise Zabini was an entirely different matter within itself. She - and the others - were by now convinced that Zabini was a Death Eater.

How could he not be, being bestfriends with Malfoy afterall.

She sighed as she walked into the classroom, noticing everyone was already sitting in their pairs she began to make her way over to Blaise.

Harry gave her a sympathetic look as she passed by him and Ron gave her a light pat on the back. Reluctantly she took her place next to the tall, tanned italian and began to unpack her bag.

"No need to unpack Granger"

She heard him mutter as she placed parchment on her desk.

She straightened up and turned slightly to face him. Scowling she replied.

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Because were brewing today"

She grumbled something inaudible and slid her equipment back into her satchel. She flipped open the potion book, unsure what potion she was looking for.

"Page 473"

She heard him mutter again as a bored look adorned his features.

"Volubilis Potion" she read aloud. "In Effect this potion should Alter the drinker's voice. If brewed correctly it should be a yellow-colour when finished. Ingredients include..."

"Honey water, mint sprigs, stewed Mandrake and syrup of Hellebore" he interrupted. "Its an easy potion Granger, I think we both know how to brew it and what ingredients we need"

She flushed red and slammed the book shut. "If you know so much why don't you prepare it yourself?"

He sighed "because then Slughorn would think us inadequate as a coupling and continue giving us easy potions for the rest of the term, instead of making them more challenging"

She clamped her jaw shut, unsure what to reply as he stood up.

"Now why don't you get the equipment and ill get the ingredients."

He sauntered off in the direction of the ingredients cupboard as she made her way over to the store cupboard.

"Rough pairing huh" she heard Harry mutter as he reached to her left and picked up a long silver knife.

"Indeed" she huffed as she herself picked up a knife and dropped it into her cauldron. "You and Ron got it easy."

Harry smiled and patted her back. "At least you can use this as an opportunity to see if he really is what we think he is."

She gave a curt nod and smiled at Harry as he exited the room. She supposed he was right, she could work this to their advantage.

When she got back to the desk Blaise had laid all the ingredients out in the order they would need to be used.

She placed the cauldron on the desk and they immediately got to work.

Twenty minuets later they were finished. A bright yellow liquid bubbling lazily in their cauldron.

"Excellent!" Slughorn smiled as he peered into the cauldron. "O daresay you two may be the bet coupling so far!"

They both smiled at Slughorn as he walked off.

They both packed their things and exited the classroom.

Back in the Gryfindor tower.

"Any news?" Harry asked as he sunk onto the sofa between Hermione and Ron.

"No not yet" she sighed. "He didn't take his robe off so I was unable to see his fore arm"

Ron grunted and they both turned to look at him.

"We already know he's a death eater, we don't need proof"

"We don't know for sure" harry said rubbing his scar. "We need to be sure"

"Every bloody Slytherin is a bloody Death Eater" Ron snorted as he stood. "G'night" he said as he walked off toward the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

"Ive heard rumours he's a neutral" Harry said looking questioningly at Hermione.

"As have I, but a neutral Slytherin? Its a little..."

"Clichè" Harry finished nodding. "Well we will find out soon enough" he smiled standing up. "Im gonna go to bed to, long day"

She waved as he followed Rons footsteps up the stairs of the boys dormitory.

"Blaise Zabini" she muttered to herself as she crossed her legs underneath her. "What to do about you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hell harbours no forgiveness.  
Chapter three.

**A/N- okay so the first chapters have been relatively short o try an get both characters basic personalities, thoughts and feelings across.  
So from now I will try to make each chapter as long as possible without making it boring.  
Oh and I don't want to rush into the relationship or chemistry between them as I feel I have within my other stories so please be patient.  
Also I would like to mention that I will not always update so quickly, sometimes I start writing and find it hard to stop, so when one of those times occurs expect multiple chapters!  
Oh and thankyou Leo for the great review! :)**

Blaise yawned as he took a seat next to Draco at the breakfast table.  
"Tired?" Draco asked as he scooped some beans on to his plate. "Shouldn't of stayed up so late wanking over the mudblood"  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered from opposite the table.  
"No no" Blaise said without looking up. "Wanking over your mother"  
Draco choked and spluttered as his pumpkin juice dribbled down his chin.  
"Idiot" he muttered.  
Blaise just smirked.

**Two hours later.**

Blaise sat down silently next to Hermione as she sat arched over the potions book.  
"Were brewing.."  
"Living Death, yes yes I know" he sighed as he stood.  
"Ive already got everything" she muttered as she waved her hand over the desk.  
"Efficient Granger" he nodded as he began to Cut up the Sophophorus bean. She watched him for a while before she began to help fix the other ingredients. 30 minuets later Blaise added the final small piece of Valerian root. They watched as the potion began to turn a pale pink colour and then finally became clear.  
"Perfect" Hermione smiled.  
Blaise let a small smile grace his own lips. He was in fact glad that Hermione shared the same enthusiasm for potions as he did.  
He began to roll up his sleeves when he noticed Hermione staring at his arm..  
He felt anger surge through his veins as he turned to face her.  
"Are you looking for something Granger?"  
His voice was cold and his tone was icy.  
"P-parden?" She stammered.  
He rolled his sleeves up and shove them outwards in her direction.  
"Nothing there." He picked up his bag and stormed out of the room.  
He wasn't sure where he was going but he just kept walking.  
He closed his eyes and let out a growl as he stormed down a corridor.  
"Ouch!" Someone cried as he collided with them.  
"Watch where your fu-" started the girl in front of him. "Oh Blaise."  
He felt sick. The flirty tone Pansy used as he offered her a hand to help her up. He subconsciously wiped his hand on his robe as soon as he let go of hers.  
"Sorry Pansy." He grunted. "Was distracted."  
"Its fine" she smiled as she took a step closer to him.  
He frowned down at her as she began to finger his tie.  
"Why aren't you in class?" She asked as she twisted it round her finer.  
"Uh-"he began to think. "Left early"  
A sly smile crossed her face as she closed the distance between them.  
"Maybe I could entertain you until dinner time hm?"  
"Im unsure Draco would like that."  
"Draco doesn't have to know" she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes.  
He frowned again. He leaned closer to her so his lips brushed her ears.  
"Id honestly rather die"  
He stepped back, pulled his tie from between her fingers and walked off.  
He heard he mutter something about mudbloods as he rounded the corner.  
"Pathetic" he murmured to himself as he sped down the hallway.  
"Who is?" Asked Astoria as she appeared at his side.  
He smiled down at her. Astoria was the only girl Blaise was really friends with. Mostly because she was the only one with a brain. Also she had never tried to entice him into sleeping with her.  
"Pansy" he said as they walked toward the wall that concealed the Slytherin common room.  
Astoria rolled her eyes. "What did she do now?" She stopped outside the wall. "Custard strawberries" she said and they passed through the wall.  
Blaise sat down on the couch whilst Astoria perched on the coffee table.  
"She offered herself to me" he shrugged his bag off his shoulder as he relaxed into the leather cushions of the couch.  
"Again?" Astoria folded her hands in her lap. "I do wonder about that girl sometimes." She shook her head. "So why were you really out of lesson."  
Blaise frowned as he wondered whether to tell Astoria the truth. "Granger" he muttered.  
Astoria rolled her eyes. "More girl trouble ladies man?"  
"She seems to be convinced I'm a death eater" he muttered.  
Astoria noticed his jaw tense after he said death eaters. She sighed and shook her head again.  
"But everyone knows your a neutral"  
"Clearly not the fucking Gryfindors." His jaw went tense again.  
"Well as long as we know your not a death eater then who cares what a prissy little Gryfindor thinks" she hopped off the table and smiled as he pulled a chocolate frog out her pocket.  
"Here" she said as she tossed it onto his lap. "Enjoy lover boy"  
She winked as she walked off and Blaise smiled.  
Astoria really was a good friend. He opened the frog and caught it when it tried to jump. Shoving the whole thing into his mouth he peered at the card.  
"Agrippa  
Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim, 1486-1535, German mystic and alchemist." He read aloud as he watched the wizard scowl up from the card. He shove it in his pocket as Malfoy threw himself down next to him.  
"Fight with the lover?" Malfoy smirked as he saw Blaise scowl.  
"Do not affiliate me in such ways with that mudblood"  
"Blaise Zabini saying mudblood? My my it must of been serious."  
Blaise looked at Draco who was looking back at him expectantly.  
"Accused me of being a Death Eater" he sighed as Draco shook his head.  
"Silly little bitch doesn't know a neutral when she sees one" He snorted.  
Blaise nodded in agreement as he stretched his legs out.  
"I heard you ran into Pansy" Draco commented dryly as he picked lint of his trousers.  
"You heard correctly."  
Draco shook his head "shes such a predictable wench" he sighed as he stood up. "Lets get to dinner before Crabbe and Goyle finnish everything."

As Blaise entered the hall he felt the eyes on him instantly. He turned to the Gryfindor table to see Weasley and Potters eyes trained on his face.  
"If looks could kill" he muttered as he shook his head and proceeded to his usual seat.  
"Fucking Gryfindors" muttered Draco as he to sat down.  
"We should prank them" Goyle chimed in through a mouthful of and Blaise both looked up in shock as the boy wiped gravy from his chin. "Something simple like flooding their beds with slime" he took a bite of chicken. "Or a vomit slugs spell"  
Draco blinked three times before slamming his hand to his heart.  
"Dear Merlin" Blaise whispered as he started open mouthed at Goyle. "I think he just said something that was actually an acceptable idea."  
Draco nodded as he managed to tear his eyes away from Goyle.  
"Yes...yes" he muttered as he took a long swig of pumpkin juice. "Oh Blaise I forgot to tell you"  
"Hm?"  
"Your mother owled me and invited me to the wedding."  
Blaise groaned as he dropped a dollop of mash potato onto his plate. "Fan-fucking-tastic."


	4. Chapter 4

Hell harbours no forgiveness.  
Chapter three.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. As he stormed out of the classroom she saw Harry and Ron throw worried glanced toward one another before hurrying over to her.  
"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Well, lets just say he's not a death eater" she sighed as she sank onto her stool.  
Rons eyes went wide. "You actually asked him?"  
"No no don't be stupid Ronald" she snapped as she shoved her potions book back into her bag. "He caught me looking at his arm."  
"No dark mark" Harry muttered carching on.  
"But he could of used a glamour right Hermione?" Ron asked, looking hopefully down at her.  
She shook her head. "From what I know about the mark" she looked around to check no one was listening. "Voldemort wants it show off, make sure his followers are proud of it you know?"  
"So no glamour can hide" Harry added nodding.  
"Yes and it can never be removed."  
"Even after his death?" Ron asked, his eyes wide once again.  
"Im not sure about that" she shrugged as she stood up and began to walk out of the classroom.  
"He could still be a Death Eater though" Ron continued as he and Harry caught up with her. "He could just not have been initiated yet."  
"He's right Hermione" Harry said as they made their way into the great hall.  
"Hmmm" she murmured as she took a seat next to Ginny. With the way he had reacted to her looking for his mark she had become less than certain about his connection to the dark side. But he was a Slytherin after all, she couldn't let her guard down over a silly assumption.

They chatted through dinner about upcoming Quidditch trials and homework when suddenly Ron hiccuped and a slug came slithering out of his mouth.  
Ginny shrieked and jumped up causing the chatter in the hall to cease and everyone to turn to look at the commotion coming from the Gryfindor table.  
"Ron what the he-" Harry stopped mid sentence as he too hiccuped and a slug fell onto a table earning a shriek from Lavender Brown.  
Hermione looked around to see a very smug looking Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.  
Blaise raised an eyebrow at her as he rolled his sleeves up.  
"Oh very mature" she growled as she stood up. "Help me take them to the hospital wing will you Gin"  
She sighed as she helped Ron out of his seat.  
"Sure" Ginny said staring hesitantly at Harry as a fourth slug fell from his mouth to the table before helping him to his feet.  
"Fucking - hiccup - Slytherins" Ron snarled between hiccups.  
A loud bark of laughter erupted from the Slytherin table as a huge slug slithered from Harrys mouth and Hermione shook her head. "Pathetic" she repeated as she made her way to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey frowned as the two Boys sat on the bed hunched over buckets.  
"Honestly you'd think that this silly rivalry would of stopped wothin seventh year!" She said as she watched Ron hiccup another slug. "But no it just gets worse and worse!" She threw her hands in the air dramatically as she walked to the other side of the room.  
"How - hiccup -long did she say it would last?" Harry ground out.  
Ginny gagged as the slug made a slapping sound as it hit the bucket. "About thirty more minuets."  
"Ahhh" Ron groanes. "Tastes - hiccup- Disgusting!"  
"Well I didn't expect it would taste like pumpkin pie" muttered Hermione as she watched the two boys look glumly into their buckets.  
"Well get them -hiccup- back" Harry groaned.  
Ginny and Ron nodded in unison a Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, how very mature of you"  
"We cant just let -hiccup- them get away with it Hermione" Ron shouted back.  
"He's right" nodded Ginny "for once"  
Harry nodded aswell a Hermione resigned herself to silence as they waited for the hex to die out.  
Twenty minuets later they left the hospital wing and made their way to their last lessons.  
Hermione entered her transfiguration class to see Malfoy smirking up at her.  
"Slug got your tongue Granger?" He cocked an eyebrow as Crabbe laughed dramatically next to him.  
"Mature as ever Malfoy" she took her seat and pulled out a roll of parchment.  
She felt a presence behind her back and she tensed.  
"Listen mudblood" Malfoy whispered coldly into her ear. "Do not accuse innocent people of being death eaters." His cold breath sent shivers up her spine. "Or else."  
He began to walk of as she turned around.  
"Im not afraid of you Malfoy."  
He smirked and nodded as Mcgonagall hurried into the classroom and began the lesson.

That night in the Gryfindor tower she sat perched over her potions book. The next potion they were to brew was skelle-gro.  
Although simple enough to an advanced mind Hermione wanted to make sure she knew everything the Slytherin could possibly know.  
On that thought a smug looking Ginny, a smiling Ron and a laughing Harry entered the room.  
They all stopped and stared straight faced at Hermione when they noticed her.  
"And where have you been?"  
Ron and Harry nudged eachother before finally pushing Ginny to the front.  
"Ginny?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"We-I- well Ron - went for a walk?"  
"Wrong answer" she mumbled as she picked up her book and stormed up the stairs. She turned as she opened the door. "Off to bed! All of you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hell harbours no forgiveness  
Chapter five.

Livid. He was absolutely livid. Blaise let out a frustrated growl as he cast a cleansing spell over his bed. Nothing happened, the thick green slime seemed to only multiply.  
He looked over at Draco who was also letting out the same frustrated noises.  
"FUCK" he shouted as he kicked his bed post. "Ill kill them"  
"Gryfindors" Blaise grunted as he picked up his sleep shirt.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find somewhere to sleep." He looked over to Dracos still slime covered bed. "I suggest you do the same."  
He left the room as he heard Draco mutter a few choice curse words before he moved out of ear shot of the room.  
He sighed as he sat down in the common room and lay down on the cold black leather of the sofa. He was going to have a more than uncomfortable sleep tonight.

He jumped as he felt someone drop on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly until they focussed.  
"You slept here?" Astoria questioned as she frowned down at him. He long brown hair swept up into a messy bun and her green and black robes hung loosely around her shoulders.  
"Gryfindors cursed our beds" he muttered as he sat up. She stood up so he could move his legs, then sat back down next to him.  
"Oh dear" she shook her head. "I really did think people would be above this immaturity by now"  
He smiled and nodded his head in agreement.  
"Oh don't you act all innocent Blaise Zabini" she glared up at him. "I know you cursed them in the Great hall yesterday"  
He smirked as she pushed him playfully. She slid her hand into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a brown envelope.  
"You've got a letter" she smiled handing it to him. "Stupid owl crashed into my window again so I had to take it."  
He opened the letter and sighed as he looked down at the elegant curly hand writing.

"Dearest Blaise;  
As you know dear the wedding is fast approaching and I have already invited your friend and his family (the Malfoy's, very wealthy family), I was hoping you would bring a date.  
I have added a plus one to your name incase you decide to bring someone. I would much appreciate some female company.  
See you this weekend,  
Love Anya x"

Astoria watched as he frowned down at the parchment before folding it and pocketing it within his tracksuit bottoms.  
"She has very lovely handwriting"  
"Yes I suppose she does" he smiled down at the girl. She was really very beautiful. "Would you like to attend the wedding with me?"  
She frowned at him, a worried expression embedded on her face.  
"As a friend" he said quickly, noting how she visibly relaxed. "Mother insists that I bring her female company, and unluckily for you you are the only female I think I could bare for such an excessive amount of time"  
She laughed as she stood up and clapped her hands together.  
"In that case I would love to"  
He patted her head before retreating back to his slime covered dormitory to dress.

**An hour later in potions.**

Blaise sat down silently next to Hermione. As usual she was hunched over the potions book with multiple ingredients laid out over the desk.  
"Skele gro" she said. Her voice was confident with the underlying tone of superiority it often carried. "Were making that today."  
"I am aware" his voice was low, miserable almost. He mentally kicked himself for letting his annoyance at the Gryfindors prank show. "Is this" he gestured to to ingredients. "Your idea of an apology?"  
She snapped her head up and frowned at him. "I have nothing to apologise for."  
He snorted and gave a curt nod.  
"Lets just get this over with." He looked away from her an concentrated on cutting three puffer fish, eventually adding them to the cauldron.  
She watched intrigued at the delicacy his hands displayed, every cut was precise and pre-meditated, she was almost sad to see him finnish.  
She added a crushed scarab beetle to the murky grey liquid and smiled as it began to smoke.  
"Perfect" Slughorn chortled loudly as he peered into the cauldron. "You two are truly an amazing combination"  
He walked away towards Neville and his partners melting cauldron whilst placing a sample of the liquid into his robe.  
"I had nothing to do with the prank" she murmured as se watched Blaise begin to clear away their used equipment.  
"Scourgify" a blue light shot from the end of his wand and she watched the dirty knifes and chopping boards clean themselves.  
He levitated the cauldron and utensils back to the cupboard before finally turning to her.  
"Why would I believe a word that comes out of your mouth."  
She shrugged her shoulders with an indifferent expression on her face.  
"I don't expect you to, I just had to let you know."  
She got up to leave but he grabbed her wrist. Her skin was surprisingly soft and his large tanned hand completely encircled her tiny pale wrist. All of a sudden he didn't want to let go, he was confused at the sudden heat that washed over his body.  
"Get the fuck off her" he heard someone hiss from behind him. He let go of her wrist ad watched as it dropped to her side before turning and being met with a red faced Ron Weasley.  
"Im sure she was quite enjoying it weasel"  
"I beg to bloody differ" Ron spluttered, his face reddening as his wand hand twitched.  
Blaise smirked as he watched the boys distress grow. The silence settled around them as the rest of the class turned to look.  
"Leave it Ronald" she murmured, she motioned toward the door and began to head out.  
"Don't ever do that again" Ron hissed in an attempt to be menacing, and with that followed the bushy haired girl from the room.  
Blaise turned to see an amused smirk plastered on Dracos face.

**6:00pm in the Library.**

Blaise yawned and stretched his arms and shut the book he had been reading for the last hour.  
"The library will be closed in an hour"  
He turned to see Hermione as she placed a large red and purple book back on the shelf.

As soon as he turned around she felt the blood drain from her face. If she had known it was him she wouldn't of spoken. "Oh, sorry" she mumbled, she tried to turn away but her limbs were failing her. She was rooted to the spot with her face pale and an embarrassed blush creeping up the back of her neck.

He watched her as she blinked rapidly. She was making jerky movements asif trying to turn away but not quite being able to.  
Her face had become pale and her mouth was twitching with words she was unable to speak.  
"Thankyou" his voice was calm.  
He stood up and places the book back on the self next to his chair. He walked towards her and for the faintest moment he felt his arm brush against hers and he faltered in his steps.  
He herd her suck in a sharp breath but she still stood rooted to the spot, sucking in sharp chunks of air as his steps continued down the hallway. He shook his head and quickened his pace.  
Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Hell harbours no forgiveness.  
Chapter six.

_Authors note; sorry for the delay on this chapter, Ive rewritten it about six times because I really wanted this chapter to show the friendship between Blaise and Astoria to set the scene for later chapters and events._

Blaise clenched and unclenched his fists several times before smoothing his hands over his trousers for the one thousandth time. His shirt collar felt far too tight and uncomfortable against his skin and his whole body felt hot. That night in the library wouldn't leave his mind and the confusing rush of heat corse through his body every time he remembered the feel of her skin brushing up against his. He shook his head and cracked his knuckles.  
"Would you stop" Astoria hissed as she stopped and stood next to him outside the large oak doors of Cheserie Hall. "Do I look okay? Or will your mother hate it?"  
He looked down at her, she was wearing muggle fashions as he had advised her to, some skinny black jeans with a green chiffon collarless shirt that had white pearls dotted around the neckline paired with high heeled green shoes.  
"She will love it" he smiled at her. "you look fine."  
"I feel underdressed for a wedding" she said quietly as she shifted from foot to foot.  
He tucked the portkey safely into his pocket and sighed.  
"This is her seventh wedding, as long as your not wearing a white dress Im sure she will be pleased."  
Astoria smiled up at him and took his arm as the doors opened.  
The small hall was decorated silver and blue, with a few white chairs dotted around and a white rose covered alter placed in the centre.  
There were a few people seated in the chairs, none of which Blaise recognised as him and Astoria took the two seats closest to the alter.  
The music started as Blaise sucked in a breath as the double doors swung open.

Two hours later.

"Oh Blaise there you are!"  
He watched his mother stumble over to him and plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Id like you to meet Enrold!"  
A tall man in a black suit emerged from behind her, twisting an arm around her waist and smiling at Blaise.  
"Your drunk." He said, not breaking eye contact with his mother.  
Astoria placed her hand on Blaise's shoulder and smiled at his mother. "Your ceremony was beautiful."  
Blaise was grateful in that moment for a best friend like her at that moment, she was a perfect friend and nothing more.  
"Thankyou Dear" she slurred back. "Whats your name again?"  
"Astoria Greengrass" she said extending her hand.  
Anya Zabini's eyes lit up as she eagerly shook the girls hand.  
"Greengrass, very wealthy family. Good choice Blaise."  
Blaise clamped his jaw shut and glared at his mother. Everything she did revolved around money.  
"Oh" Astoria's cheeks reddened. "No,no were just good friends."  
"Oh, such a shame" Anya replied, giving Blaise a pointed look. "Come on Enrold, let us dance!" And with that she whisked him away, turning and winking at Blaise before raising a glass of clear liquid to her lips.

In the garden.

Astoria looked around the large gardens of the hall before finally noticing the pacing figure. She slowly walked over to him, taking a seat on the low brick wall. She watched him pace for a few seconds, his posture was tight and his fists continuously clenched and unclenched as they did when he was agitated or deep in thought.  
"Blaise?"  
He stopped and turned to look at her, letting put a sigh before sotting down heavily next to her.  
"Im so confused"  
He placed his head in his hands and groaned loudly.  
She stayed quiet, unsure whether to prod him for answers. She extended a thin pale arm an draped it around his shoulders.  
"Hey, its not like the great Blaise Zabini to be confused, are you sure you're really you?"  
He looked sideways and gave her a lopsided smile as he watched her reach within her handbag and pull out a chocolate frog.  
"Do you have an endless suply of these or something?" She smiled as he took it from her. "Its about a girl.,., sort of"  
She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"  
"Yes, I think I like her but..." He pauses as he wondered how to phrase his sentence. "But shes not like us."  
"Well" she squeezed his shoulders. "Maybe she likes you too, and I take it you mean shes from another house?"  
He nodded.  
"Well then, that shouldn't matter, your a neutral, just let her understand that and then boom!" He gave her another lopsided smile. "Who could resist the great Blaise Zabini hey? Even with chocolate frog smeared across his face."

He wiped at his face as she stood up and smoothed out her shirt.

"whats wrong?" He stood and looked in the direction Astoria seemed to be frowning at.

"your step father seems to have fainted"


	7. Chapter 7

Hell Harbours no forgiveness.  
Chapter seven.

_Authors note; I don't think I made it clear where/when this story is set. I would say its compliment up to OOTP and disregards DH, the characters are in seventh year and the war is approaching. Blaises mother has just gone through her second mariage_.

Ignoring all the stares he was receiving he took his usual seat next to his best friend at the Slytherin table.  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" He heard Draco growl as he shoved a fork full of beans into his mouth. "You alright mate?" Draco said quietly this time,noticing the stiffness in his best friends body.  
"Yeah fine."  
"Cant believe she did it at the wedding mate."  
Blaise gave a stiff nod as his mind wandered back to the events of that weekend.

_"It appears your new step father has fainted"  
Blaise frowned as he tried to focus on the sounds he could hear coming from the building. A few screams, bangs and shouts later he began to understand the gravity of the situation.  
"Please, not already" he mumbled as he began to march forwards, Astoria following unsurely behind him.  
When he entered the room there was a few tables and chairs overturned, three smashed glasses and a bottle of wine floating lazily in the air pouring wine onto the floor. Within the centre of the room the guests were gathered round his mother, who was cradling the still body of her new husband.  
"He's dead!" She wailed as she cradled his head to her chest. "How could he leave me!"  
He heard Astoria gasp as the guests turned to look at them.  
"Fucking great." He muttered under his breath. He wondered how none of the other guests had noticed his mothers all of a sudden sober streak, or how the wine glass in his step fathers hand had little white crystals gleaming delicately in the bottom of the glass. He looked toward his mother who quickly flashed him a toothy grin before descending back into the wailing mess that was a heartbroken widow._

"What did Astoria say about it?" He heard Draco mumble around another mouthful of beans. "Not scarred her off have you."  
Blaise shook his head trying to clear his mind and bring him back to the present.  
"She handled it quite well actually"  
He replied as he pushed an egg around his plate. "Better than you did anyway."  
Draco snorted as he remembered the first time he had seen a dead body. He had gone downstairs to find Blaises mother crying over the dead body of her third husband.  
"I was eleven you arse hole." Another fork full of beans. "Did you get down and dirty then?"  
Blaise raised a confused eye brow.  
"Don't play stupid, you and Astoria, did you finally rid yourself of your virginity?"  
Blaise let out an uncharacteristic snort. "It may surprise you to know that some of us can be alone with the opposite sex without acting like hormone driven fifteen year olds."  
Draco let out a snort "frigid."  
"Thats not what your mother thinks."  
"Fuck you Zabini"  
Blaise smirked as he stood and hoisted his satchel up onto his shoulder.  
"Coming to potions?"  
Draco shook his head. "I will later, I have something to take care of first. Your eager to run along to mudblood today."  
He felt his blood run cold at the word mudblood, what was happening to him?  
"So it would seem" He mumbled. his jaw and lips set in a stiff line as he turned and headed toward the dungeons.

He was the first to enter the class room and he quickly took his seat. He gathered the ingredients and equipment they would need for todays potion. A Wit-Sharpening Potion he noted.  
Fifteen minuets later everyone had entered the classroom, the smell of burning and coal hung thick in the air and a dull hum of voices penetrated the silence.  
Hermione was stood across the bench from him, sleeves rolled up and her brow knitted as she ground the scarab beetles.  
She hadn't said a word to him, or looked at him for that matter, throughout the progression of the lesson so far.  
"You can add the beetles now." His voice was sure and steady, calm and collected as he motioned toward the cauldron.  
"Oh right" she still didn't look at him, she added the beetles quickly then wiped her hands on the front of her robes before awkwardly sitting back down next to him.  
"And now we wait." He said again.  
"Yes." She hunched her shoulders. "And now we wait."  
"Whats wrong with you Granger?" He was irritated now.  
"Yes what is wrong mudblood." A shrill voice sneered from behind them.  
Hermiones eyes snapped up and glared at the girl behind her.  
"Original Parkinson."  
Pansy sneered and draped an arm over Blaises shoulder.  
"Honestly Blaise, you ought be careful not to catch flees."  
Hermione rolled her eyes before standing and beginning to stir the cauldron.  
"Pansy" Blaise groaned as he brushed her arm off his shoulders. "Im more worried about catching whatever disgusting diseases your harbouring."  
Pansys face turned a violent shade of crimson as she let out an embarrassed shriek. She stalked off, knocking the cauldron onto the floor.  
"Oh honestly!" Hermione huffed, dropping the spoon onto the desk as it let out a loud clang. "Could you keep your pathetic arguments away from our education!"  
Blaise smirked. "Finally looking at me are we Granger?"  
Before she could reply she felt a large hand clap on her back.  
"Very unlike you two to make such a mess." Slughorn shook his head as he regarded the purple liquid that was now spreading across the floor. "You can both stay behind at lunch and clean this up."  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "No arguments Miss Granger!"  
And with that he skipped toward Malfoy and his partner who were both giving Blaise amused smirks.  
"Well done Zabini" Hermione muttered as she slumped back down onto her chair.  
"Why thank you" He smirked, trailing his finger through the purple liquid that bubbled and dribbled across the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

Hell Harbours no forgiveness  
Chapter nine.

_Wow I bet you all thought id forgotten this story huh? Well fear not my beauty's for I have returned with chapters!  
I have no valid excuse for being gone for so long, severe writers block, huge load of work to do - I started a new job btw, if any of you were interested.  
Anyway, here it is, chapter nine and to reward your patience, a first kiss!  
Oh and thankyou for all the reviews follows and favourites, I think its time to let you all know I'm a review whore, the more reviews I get the more I'm motivated to continue, and its nice to know what your all thinking and feeling toward the story so far!_

_Love DH x_

Hermione had never had detention before. She scowled as she stamped down the corridors her conversation with Ron and Harry ringing clear in her mind. They ha told her to be careful, to watch out and that they would hex the bastard if he so much as squinted at her. She had smiles and thanked them but really it was Parkinson that needed a good hexing, or a good slap - either would be sufficient.  
She trudged down the dark dungeon corridors until she came to the potions room. She entered to see Zabini already there, perched on Slughorns desk as he twirled a card between his fingers.  
"About time you showed up" he muttered, slipping the card back into his pocket.  
"Wheres the Professor?" She grunted, choosing to ignore his comment.  
"He left a couple of minuets ago, said to tell you to help me clean the classroom then we can leave."  
"Right" she nodded as she transfigured a spoon into a sponge.  
"What in merlins name are you doing." He raised an eyebrow as her as she picked up the sponge, "scourgify."  
She watched as the whole room magically began to clean itself before turning to him with a frustrated sigh.  
"The whole point of detention, Zabini" she sneered his name. "Is for those being punished to suffer, cleaning with magic is hardly suffering."  
He snorted. "And why should we suffer for Parkinsons foolish behaviour?"  
Noticing he was right she pouted to herself and turned around. A few seconds later she felt a presence behind her.  
Turning abruptly she was face to face with him, well as face to face as was possible considering he was a good head taller than her.  
"Wh-what are you d-doing Zabini"  
He chuckled. "Afraid Granger?"  
"Ofcourse not"  
He chuckled again before rolling up his sleeves and placing a hand each side of her and leaning forward on the desk until they were nose to nose. She was trapped.  
"I am not a death eater Granger" she didn't reply. "Are we clear?"  
He looked into her eyes when she didn't respond. Suddenly he felt himself leaning forward, he couldn't seem to stop himself he bent his head and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

She felt a small spark run through her like a little jolt of electricity and before she could stop herself she was crashing her lips into his. Her arms moved of there own accord around his neck as he kissed her back with the same vigour and intensity she was kissing him with. His arms began to snake round her waist and as hers moved slowly down to rest her palms on her chest she felt a small bout of sanity race back into her mind. She pushed his chest, hard, he stumbled back and she raced from the dungeons.  
She wouldn't let her brain catch ip with her as she focussed all her energy on running to the Gryfindor tower. What had just happened? How had that just happened? What did that even mean? She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts as she stumbled round the corner and ran head first into Malfoy.  
"Watch where your fucking going Mudblood" he sneered as he stood up and dusted off his shirt. "Flith like you will be the death of me."  
"What are you doing out of bed?" It was the first thing that came to her mind, she didnt have the mental strength to argue at the moment.  
"Whats it got to do with you?"  
"Prefect"  
He nodded slowly and smirked.  
"How was detention?"  
Her face turned white before she scowled at him. "10 points from Slytherin, now run along before I take more."  
He chuckled and raised an eye brow. "Blaise piss you off that much hey mudblood?" He gave another chuckle before gliding down the corridor toward the dungeons.

"Purple puffle snouts" she breathed when she finally reached the fat lady. The portrait swung open, finally granting her the safety of the Gryfindor common room.

...

Blaise collapsed onto his back on Astorias bed, as she sat on the bedside table watching him curiously.  
"Your mother still?"  
Blaise snorted and shook his head as he felt something land on his stomach. "Thanks" he mumbled as he began unwrapping the chocolate frog.  
"The mystery woman?" She asked, picking at her nails and eyeing him as he tipped the frog into his open mouth, nodding he bit down on the frog, swallowed and let out a sigh. "Are you going to tell me?"  
He shook his head, "we kissed"  
"And thats bad?" She asked, a confused frown spreading across her features as his eye widened and he turned to her?  
"Bad? Bad? Astoria its fucking awful!"  
She shook her head. "How?"  
"That means she feels the fucking same! Doesn't it? Does it?"  
She couldn't help but notice the hopeful glint in his eyes even through his complaining. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"One would assume"  
He nodded and stood up. "Merlin this is unbelievable"  
She nodded and crossed and uncrossed her legs. "Indeed it is."  
He shot her a smile before exiting the room and returning to his. He sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated growl. How the fuck ha that happened, why had he kissed her? And whats worse why did she kiss him back.  
"Just ran into Granger." He looked up to see Draco entering the room, his shirt and hair noticeably dishevelled. "Seems like you riled her up pretty bad, nice one mate"  
Blaise nodded, not wishing in the slightest to divulge his problems into Malfoy of all people.  
"Looking pretty riled up yourself I notice."  
Draco smirked as he sat down on his bed, unbuttoning his shirt and hanging his tie across the headboard of his bed.  
"A man has needs."  
"You make me sick, and you wonder why she follows you around like a love sick goblin"  
"Oh hush virgin boy, pansys there when I nee to relieve stress."  
Blaise raised an eye brow as Draco shrugged on his Pjama shirt.  
"And what stress would that be? Other than the diseases you could catch from sleeping with Pansy Parkinson?"  
Dracos mouth pressed into a thin line as he looked Blaise dead in the eye. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."  
And with that he flicked his wand, turned out the lights and slipped into bed. Blaise sighed as he did the same, even though he knew there would be no sleep for him tonight.

...

"Whats up?"  
Hermione jumped as Harry pulled her from her quiet reverie.  
"Sorry what?  
Ron and Harry exchanged a worried glance.  
"Ever since you came back from detention you seem a little..."  
"Off" Ginny finished as she took a seat on the other side of hermione. "What did that bastard do?"  
"Oh honestly" Hermione stood up and shook her head. "Can I not be in a quiet mood without it having anything to do with Blaise Zabini?"  
Her three friends exchanged glances before giving a series of grunts and shrugs.  
"Honestly" she shook her head. "Come on mow, off to bed, its Saturday tomorrow and we are heading to hogsmede."


	9. Chapter 9

Hell Harbours no forgiveness  
Chapter 9

Draco sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. Fuck.  
He re read the letter.

"Son,  
Our guest is getting impatient, we understand you care for your friend but you have no choice, his mothers power and wealth is growing and that is a valuable asset. He is a skilled duellist and his mind is also another asset our Lord longs to have under his control.  
Recruit Zabini or we will send someone else to do it, by force if necessary. Dolohov is working on the mother.

Lucius Malfoy."

Fuck. How could he drag his best friend into this life? A life he didn't enjoy living himself.

"Whats that your reading?"

...

Blaise blinked and rubbed his eyes as he stares at Draco.  
"Nothing" Draco mumbled as he shoved the piece of parchment in his pocket. "Mother misses me."  
Blaise pouted as he stretched. "Is she missing me too?"  
Draco gave a hollow chuckle before leaving the room. "Ill see ou at breakfast."  
Blaise frowned at Dracos unusual distant tone and attituded before he dragged himself out of bed. He really had had the worst nights sleep. He had lay awake all night, the feel of her lips embedded in his mind, and when he had finally fallen to sleep all he did was dream of her.  
He stretched again before he pulled on his robe and entered the common room.  
"Just tell him Draco, he deserves to know"  
Draco shook his head violently as Blaise stepped back into the shadows of the dormitory.  
"I cant, he'll hate me."  
"You have to. Or you will die."  
"Shut up pans, you know i fucking cant"  
"Cant what?" Blaise said as he stepped out from the shadows. Pansy turned to face him, her thin face turning scarlet before she mumbled something to Draco and sped out of the entrance to the common room. "Whats wrong Draco?"  
"Nothing Blaise, don't worry about it." Blaise nodded and let the matter drop, but he didn't forget it and tucked it into the back of his mind for a later date. "Coming to breakfast?"  
"Lead the way"  
Blaise followed Draco down to the great hall and took his normal seat in between Draco and Astoria.  
"Astoria" Draco nodded as he sat down.  
"Draco" she smiles, earning a glare from Pansy. "Feeling better Blaise"  
Turning to her Blaise nodded, she looked round the room before pointedly raising her eyebrows at him before biting down into a slice of toast.  
"I see" Blaise mumbled before piling his plate high with food.

Five hours later it was potions class. He took his usual sear next to Hermione and took a deep breath.  
"Granger" he nodded.  
"Blaise." She replied not looking at him, he noted the furious blush that took her cheeks as she flicked through her potions book.  
"Befuddlement draught today" she mumbled as she moved toward the equipment cupboard. "You fetch the ingredients."  
He watched her scurry towards te equipment cupboard before he stood and walked to the back off the class, where the many phials and jars containing hundreds of ingredients littered the walls. He picked up a handful of scurvygrass before he felt a sharp elbow in his ribs.  
"Watch what your fucking doing weasel" he sneered as he locked eyes with the scowling res head.  
"Look Zabini" he hissed his name with what Blaise noted to his great satisfaction was extra anger. "I don't know what you did to Hermione last night but I'm bloody warning you, if you so much as harm one hair on her head, I will fucking kill you."  
Blaise chuckled causing Rom to turn redder than his roots.  
"Oh weasel you do entertain me, I plan to harm more than the hairs on her head, if you know what I mean." Blaise gave a sly wink before grabbing the rest of his ingredients and sauntering back to his desk. He watched as Hermione checked the ingredients once over before she added tree stalks of scurvygrass to the cauldron and set it to boil. His hand brushed against hers as they both reached for the sneezewort and herd her take a sharp intake of breath.  
"Relax Granger."  
She turned to him then and frowned.  
"What happened yesterday it was an accident, and I will not let you use it to mess with me head" she looked into his eyes. "I mean it Zabini, do not think you have this over me" She gave him a pointed glare before turning away and adding a spoon full of loveage the cauldron.  
He watched her for the rest of the lesson and mulled over her words. Did he want it to be a one time thing? Was it an accident? He frowned as he was pulled deeper into his thoughts.  
The feeling of someones hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Draco.  
"We need to talk." His face was sullen and Blaise nodded, he had a feeling the conversation from this morning was about the resurface sooner than he had thought.


End file.
